


Future Past

by CurlyCookie31, Stuffed_mochi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on fire emblem awakening, Basically their kids from the future travel back in time, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Time Travel, future kids, hidge, i don't really know what i'm doing, klance, send help, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCookie31/pseuds/CurlyCookie31, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffed_mochi/pseuds/Stuffed_mochi
Summary: In a distant future where there is no Voltron to save the universe, six children, the descendants of the paladins, must travel back in time to help their parents. Otherwise all this work to saving the universe will be all for naught if there isn't even a future in the first place.________I'm sorry I suck at summaries. Anyways this is my first fic and it's basically a fire emblem awakening inspired story where all the paladin's future kids travel back in time to help them.





	1. Prologue

As the long brown haired girl quietly tip toed through the halls, she thought to herself. Was this really the right choice? Sneaking out and using the time machine without the others knowing? Heck, she didn’t even know if she could come back to the present time, or if she’ll even exist. Even if she did, how would she get back? More and more negative thoughts swirled within her, panic rising in her chest. To calm herself down, she lowered her head. closed her eyes, and took deep breaths.

To remind herself why she was doing this, she began to think about the cause of this whole mess, the Great Fall.

It was worse than horrible. Planets and its inhabitants were being destroyed. The planets that weren’t destroyed had zombie-like galran beings roaming the place. Natives were either captured and forced to participate in the arena, or would work as slaves on their own planet. The six children tried to do what they could, even with the help of Allura, but with no voltron, it was never enough. There was no hope for the universe at this point.

Every passing day, the darkness of the Galran empire grew. Soon enough, all that’s left of the universe will be in the galra’s hands. Now even more determined, she held her chin up high and strode to where the lion hangar used to be. She made her way towards the center where the time machine stood. As quietly as she could, she activated the time machine.

This was risky. Very risky. The twins, Kat and Wren told the team constantly why the time machine wouldn’t work. One of the reasons was that if you go through, the time machine might break down and you could never return back. There was also the risk of how one tiny change in the past, can drastically change the future. However there was nothing else they could do.

They had just lost Allura, the only person the children had left, she wasn’t going to lose any more family members. First it was her dad, Lance. Then one by one the other paladins started to fall. Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Shiro, Coran, and now Allura. The children had no one left but each other.

Before entering the time machine, the security measures activated.

“Please state your name and place your hand on the handprint”

She took one last deep breath, and announced, “Kamillia, Kogane.” as she placed her hand on the handprint. The machine made some weird noises until it had the option to set a date. She set the date on the time machine to travel back to and went inside. As she waited she nervously twirled the ends of her hair and chewed on the inside of her mouth. Just 10 more ticks and she’d be gone. When time went by, she mentally prepared herself. One simple mistake and she might jeopardize her and the other’s existence.

Just 10 more ticks until she sees her parents again.

But alive.


	2. Can't look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger somehow made their way onto the castle without triggering the alarms. The only question is, what will the paladins plan to do with a new person aboard.

~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the castle was doing their own thing. For the time being, they had time to themselves. They had just come back from freeing the imprisoned planet Muleac. The mission was more troubling than it was meant to be since it was a trap where Lance and Pidge almost got captured. Keith refused to leave Lance’s side after the mission, constantly worrying over him.

 

The red and blue paladins were in their room sleeping in and cuddling. Right now it was their alone time. Pidge was still collecting data on where her brother may be. So far, she has only got bits and pieces of information. Most of the information led to a dead end. Hunk was in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make the space equivalent to brownies. So far, it wasn’t going too well, the kitchen was littered with at least 10 batches of the space brownies. Allura and Shiro were together at the control room talking about the next move for the paladins. They were also getting to know each other a little better. The two have been getting really close lately. 

 

Soon Coran’s voice rang out throughout the castle hall. 

 

“Paladins, please meet up in the Lion Hangar immediately. I’m afraid there’s a situation that needs to be discussed.” Coran explained through the speakers.

 

Hunk let out a huff, removed his apron and started making his way toward the lion hangar. Allura and Shiro stopped their conversation, about Altea’s variety of plants, and strode to the lion hangar in quick urgent steps. Pidge sighed before closing her laptop and rubbed her eyes under her glasses before getting up and slowly walking towards the lion hangar. Keith and Lance let out a groan before getting out of bed, with Keith grumbling something along the lines of ‘oh what perfect timing sheesh’.  The two made their way towards the hangar together.

 

Everyone was now on their way to the hangar, with their footsteps echoing across the turquoise lit halls. However no one was prepared for what they would see.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance thought to himself. Blue wasn’t feeling any danger or distress through their bond. What could have happened that Coran wanted the paladins to come to the lion hangar? Unless they wanted to discuss something about their bond with the lions, but he doubted it. Keith and Lance were the last people to show up in the hangar. As the door opened the two saw the rest of the team crowded around something, looking troubled and confused. 

 

“Is that an intruder?” Lance thought out loud. Keith looked over to Lance and did a half shrug in response.

 

Stepping closer to see what the commotion was, Lance suddenly stepped back in shock.

 

“It’s a human girl!” Lance exclaimed, confusion written all over his face. Looking around the room he saw everyone else sharing similar expressions.

 

Taking a closer look at the girl Lance noticed she was laying on her side, knees tucked up to her chest. She didn’t look that tall, in fact she probably was only a few inches taller than Pidge. Her long hair, that looked strikingly similar to lance’s hair color, was put into a high pony tail, with the loose strands hanging around her face.

 

Because she was laying on her side and her face as partially covered because of her hair, Lance couldn’t really see her face. Trying to get a closer look, he noticed her skin tone was light, and she had a round nose.

 

From what Lance could tell, she was wearing a red bomber jacket, that was probably a little too big for her, with two white stripes going across the sleeves. The girl was also wearing dark gray high waisted shorts that went above her mid thigh with two black thigh high black socks. The shoes she was wearing were dark chocolate brown combat shoes, or at least, something similar to combat shoes.

 

‘Okay, this girl’s fashion sense was almost as bad as Keith’s,’ Lance thought to himself. 

 

Pidge suddenly interrupted his thoughts as she spoke up from the silence.

 

“What do we do with her?” she asked as she started poking the girl’s face to see if she would wake up.

 

“What if she’s a spy that Lotor sent? I say we don’t take any chances” Keith replied crossing his arms.

 

“Whoa, hold your horses Keith,” Lance retorted putting a hand on his shoulder. Keith visibly relaxed under Lance’s touch, almost as if it was magic. 

 

“I agree, this is a teenage girl , might I add a human girl, where and how would Lotor find and capture her?” Hunk added with a worried look on his face and holding a finger up.

 

“What if she snuck onto the ship to steal or capture one of us?” Keith argued.

 

“Actually that doesn’t seem to be the case.” Coran interrupted twirling his moustache between his fingers. The paladins turned towards the two Alteans.

 

“That is correct.” Allura responds, briefly looking at the girl again then back to the paladins.

 

“If she snuck onto the ship, the alarms would’ve went off once it detected a threat and yet it didn’t.” Allura explained as the Paladins grew more confused.

 

“There’s also the fact that she’s in the Lion hangar. If she were really a threat, the lions would have noticed and attacked her on the spot or contacted you all through your bond immediately” Allura continues looking at the doors that lead to the lions.

 

“The lions are definitely not acting astray either, but it seems they’re acting more protective than usual.” Allura finished.

 

“We’re not going to get anywhere crowding around her doing nothing but assuming, let’s wake her up.” Shiro replied looking at everyone for any objections. Lance was about to say something, but was soon interrupted by a groan. Suddenly everyone turned to look at the stranger.

 

As if on cue, the girl slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. As her eyes focused on the team, she suddenly stood up straight in shock, her wide almond shaped eyes wide and alert.

 

Lance and the others finally got to see what she fully looked like. His assumptions were correct, she was only a few inches taller than pidge. Her bangs were swept to the left side of her face, the strands being uneven kind of like Keith and Pidge. The ends of her bangs were slightly longer and curled at her cheekbones. Her hair was long from what he could tell. Even though it was in a high ponytail, her hair still reached down to her stomach with curled and loose strands. There was also two strands of hair that stuck out from the top of her head, one slightly longer than the other. 

 

She had a heart shaped face, but a little more rounded so it was more in between the two. Her eyebrows were fairly thick and her eye’s were a mix between dark gray, indigo, or dark blue, he couldn’t tell. There was also a small beauty mark below her mouth on the right side of her face. Her nose was rounded and she tried to keep her mouth closed in a straight line, but to the team, it looked more like a pout. 

 

Her red bomber jacket was unzipped and revealed that she was wearing a black top under it, which they couldn’t see before. 

 

‘This girl has to be around our age’ Lance concluded to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The girl tried to look serious but she couldn’t hide the shock from her face.

 

These were her aunts, uncles, and parents? They looked so…...young. Was she in the right timeline? Her eyes scanned the room and as they landed on Lance and Keith, and as soon as her eyes made contact with them, she quickly darted her eyes towards the opposite side of the room. She resisted the urge to run up and hug them right there. For them to tell her that it was alright. For them to pat her head like they used to do when she was little, and reassure her that everything was fine.

 

It was not fine.

 

She had a job to do. A role to fulfill. She couldn’t let emotions get in the way of her mission. 

 

‘Ever a slave to emotion…’ she thought to herself.

 

She refused to cry. Subtly taking deep breathes, her sad thoughts soon disappeared as she looked at her dad once again.

 

‘What in the world is that hairstyle…’ she thought to herself as she stared dumbfoundedly. She tried to keep herself from smiling as she remembered how her Papa always teased her Dad about his mullet back then. She didn’t think it was that bad until now.

 

“Are you okay? What is your name?” Allura questioned looking at her worriedly.  

 

She snapped out of her thoughts immediately.

 

‘I shouldn’t stare too much’ she thought to herself again.

 

“I’m Kamilli- Kamille.” She responded with a slight hesitation and a smile. Allura’s eyes brightened when she looked at her.

 

“That’s a lovely name!” Allura smiled, easing Kamille’s nerves. Hunk suddenly appeared in front of Allura with questions coming out of his mouth rapidly. 

 

“How old are you? How did you end up in space? Aren’t your parents worried about you? How did you get on this ship? Do you know Lotor? Is he tracking you? Oh no what if he’s tracking you?” Hunk exclaimed while using frantic hand gestures. 

 

Kamille stared at him dumbfoundedly. Just how different was everyone in the past? She’d made sure to go back only a few years. It was like they were a new person entirely. 

 

“Calm down Hunk, one question at a time,” Shiro responded with a stern look. 

 

‘Well at least uncle Shiro isn’t that different’ Kamille thought to herself.

 

“Can you please answer those questions though?” Shiro asked as he looked at her with a gentle look.

 

“Of course, first of all, I’m 16 years old.” Kamille said answering the first question. Then she noticed Pidge giving her a smile.

 

“So you are around our age!” Pidge exclaimed. 

The realization hit Kamille. She wasn’t supposed to go **THIS** far back in time. The time machine must’ve malfunctioned in some way. They weren’t supposed to be in their teens, they were supposed to be in their mid twenties! That would explain why Aulea and the twins were nowhere to be seen. It would also explain how everyone looked so young. Kamille felt weirded out. Who else wouldn’t be if you were around the same age as your parents. Heck if she was correct, she was only one or two years younger than her parents. 

 

Kamille hesitated before answering the next question. She’d never known what Earth was like. All her life she was in space, visiting thousands of planets, mostly due to the many rescue missions her parents got. However, she never been to Earth. She’d have to come up with a story quickly before they start getting more suspicious of her. 

 

“One of my parents is part alien so I’ve always been up here, but Pap- my other parent told stories about Earth since I never got to see it. They always talked about the ocean, the beach, and their family back home, so I always pictured it as a beautiful planet.” She responded smiling remembering the fond memories. It was the truth. It didn’t sugarcoat anything, it was just vague. 

 

“However,” Kamille continued, her smile replaced with a frown and furrowed brows.

 

“My parents,” She hesitated and looked away. “I’d rather not talk about them.” 

 

Lance looked at her sympathetically, he missed his family too. He went up to Kamille and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kamille turned to look at Lance with a shocked expression on her face.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m sure somehow you’ll see them again” he said reassuringly with a smile. 

 

Kamille smiled back, ‘If only he knew’ she thought to herself sadly. She faced back to the other paladins.

 

“As for how I got on this ship, I’m actually quite confused about that as well.” Kamille said as she crossed her arms.

 

“I remember going through a portal in some strange ship and then I just woke up here,” she continued. It seemed believable enough. Everyone didn’t seem to question her, however one still looked doubtful. 

 

“Was that ship a galra ship? Lotor could’ve sent you here to spy on us.” Keith said glaring at her. She always hated her Dad’s glares, especially the ‘Try to hurt them if you dare’ glares. Although, she had no reason to be scared of him, the glares were never for her, and reserved for the enemies he was fighting. Until today, where she was on the receiving end on his glares.

 

“I can assure you I’m not a spy for Lotor and that I’m not being tracked.” Kamille responded glaring back just as fiercly.

Lance’s eyes shifted between the two. It was then he realized how drastically similar their eyes were, especially when they were glaring at each other.

 

“Wait a tic Keith, if she was really being tracked wouldn’t we have seen galra ships by now? Plus she’s just a teen like the majority of us, if she was really a spy, I’d rather deal with the consequences afterwards than kick off someone who has done nothing wrong.” Shiro responded.

 

“I have to agree.” Allura agreed while flicking her earring with her fingertips thinking to herself.

 

“If she was really dangerous, the lions would’ve done something, as I’ve said before.” Allura continued as she looked at the girl who stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets with her faced turned away with an annoyed expression and a slight pout on her face.

 

Keith turned to look at Kamille, seeing himself in her. Alone and scared. Before Keith was in space, he spent his days alone in the shack, never giving up on finding Shiro. But now he was in space and surrounded by friends who was more like family, they were people that loved him. He huffed and looked at Allura and Shiro.

 

“Fine, I’m guessing she’ll stay with us then?” Kamille’s head turned towards Keith, she was flabbergasted. Kamille thought her Dad wouldn’t give up until she was off this ship. She knew how stubborn and cautious he was around strangers. Especially after that incident that happened to aunt Pidge.

 

“Well this is a castle, you didn't expect us to have just seven rooms did you?  she can stay in the room next to Pidge’s.” Coran pointed out. 

 

“Here follow me, Coran and I will help you get settled in.” Allura said gesturing Kamille to follow her. 

 

Kamille hurried toward Allura and Coran walking with them. Soon the three were out of the room, leaving just the paladins. 

 

“I still don’t really trust her.” Keith said as he crossed his arms again.

 

“Oh come on, she kind of reminds me of you.” Lance replied as he put an arm around him.

 

“Even your glares are the same!” Pidge pointed out.

 

“Really? She reminded me more of Lance.” Hunk chimed in.

 

“What? Not even!” Pidge exclaimed.

 

“Where did you get that idea?” Lance argued.

 

“Maybe it’s the hair but I kind of see it.” Keith replied.

 

“Ok guys let’s stop talking about Kamille and make sure you make her feel welcome when you see her.” Shiro interrupted.

 

“Who knows, maybe she can help us fight back if we train her.” Shiro continued as he turned around to go back to what he was doing.

 

“Well, let’s just hope she doesn’t bring too much trouble.” Keith muttered. 

 

Pidge started to make her way back to her room and Hunk made his way to the kitchen to clean the mess of the space brownies he left. Soon, the only ones left were Keith and Lance. 

 

“Back to cuddling?” Lance asked turning towards Keith. Keith just smiled in response, taking his hand and going back to his room.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

The air was so thick you could slice through it. Kamille and the two Altean’s footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. Allura and Coran side eyed each other before looking at the girl worriedly. Kamille was avoiding their gazes, pockets still in her jacket. Trying to make things less awkward Allura tried to start a conversation with her.

 

“Do you have any questions perhaps?”    
  


At the sound of her voice, Kamille’s head snapped towards Allura. Kamille’s lip turned upward and her eyebrow raised, as if in thought. 

 

“Well not really, is there anything I should know? Tell me about the paladins and you guys.” Kamille asked. She had to get all the information she could to figure out what’s going on in this time period.

 

“I’m sure you already know, but we’re at a war with the Galra empire, trying to help free imprisoned planets. Right now, Zarkon is defeated, but Prince Lotor is leading them right now.” Coran explained with his hands crossed behind his back as he walked tall.

 

“We use Voltron to help us fight the Galra. It’s five lions that come together and turn into a powerful weapon. Shiro pilots the black lion, Keith the red lion, Pidge has the green lion, Lance pilots the blue lion, and Hunk has the yellow lion.” Coran continued.

 

Kamille nodded her head in understanding. She knew all about Voltron this wasn’t anything new.

 

“As for the paladins, they are all from Earth. Keith, the one wearing red, is half human half galran.” Coran addressed.

 

“He is also in a relationship with Lance, the one wearing blue. He helps everyone on the team and makes sure to help everyone. Without Lance, it wouldn’t be as lively in the castle.” Allura added on smiling. 

 

‘So they were together already’ Kamille thought to herself.

 

“Pidge, the one wearing green, is looking for her dad and brother who were captured by the Galra. She’s smart and does the majority of our technology related stuff.” Coran informed.

 

‘And they haven’t found uncle Matt yet…” Kamille thought to herself again.

 

“Hunk is the one wearing yellow, he’s like our engineer and also prepares our meals. He’s an excellent chef.” Allura said clapping her hands together near her chest.

 

‘Just like back home…’ Kamille thought.

 

“And Shiro is our leader, the one wearing black, he was a former prisoner of Zarkon and was also known as the champion in the arena. Because of it, he lost his arm which is replaced with a robotic galran arm. He leads the team.” Allura continued.

 

‘I wonder if he still makes those cheesy jokes’ Kamille thought once again. 

 

Allura stopped in her tracks, smiling.

 

“They’re all like family. Shiro tries to be on guard at all times since this is a war, and he also has good judgement, however he likes to joke around at times and play around with the other paladins.” Allura recalled with a faint blush on her face.

 

“Keith is stubborn, quiet and may act without thinking, but he is an excellent pilot and fighter and he really does care about us even if he doesn’t show it. Lance goofs around at times, but it’s to mostly cheer the rest of us up. He used to flirt with anything that was breathing, however that was before the relationship between him and Keith. He puts the team and others above himself and doesn’t think twice about sacrificing himself so that others won’t get hurt, and he looks out for all of us.” Allura added on.

 

“Pidge is sarcastic at times but once she’s determined, she won’t give up until her goal is met. She collects a lot of data and bonds easily with the rest of the paladins. She even understands a bit of Altean. Hunk has a heart of gold and cares about everyone here. He is the voice of reason at times and is intent on defending everything good in this universe. He’s always ready to give people hugs so you can go to him for that. However he can be a bit of a nervous wreck at times.” Allura finished as she laughed. 

 

“Oh I apologize, we stopped moving, I’m sure you want to go to your room already.” Allura said as she apologized and continued walking again.

 

“No, no, it’s fine really.” Kamille reassured while rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile. 

 

“It shows you all really care about them and that you’re one big family.” Kamille responded.

 

“The paladins share a much stronger bond together than with Allura and I though.” Coran argued.

 

“I’m sure the five of them still view you as family though. Even if you’re not close now, I’m sure you’ll grow closer as time goes on.” Kamille said as she reassured them.

 

“Perhaps you’re right, well here is your room,” Allura gestured towards the door as it opened. Coran started walking back towards the control room to give them privacy, while the two girls walked inside the room.

 

“If you need anything just knock on one of the other paladin’s rooms. Oh and supper is in two vargas in the dining hall. Please settle in.” Allura notified as she made her way out of the room.

 

“Thank you princess Allura.” Kamille thanked as she waved to the princess.

 

The door closed and Kamille let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She flopped down on the bed, arms and legs spread out, and stared up at the turquoise markings on the ceiling. Everyone was so different than what she remembered. Of course the future versions shared similar qualities than with the past versions, but there were traits they didn’t quite have yet. Kamille figured that they were probably still developing the traits.

 

Kamille let out another sigh and took out the two red and blue circular devices from her jacket pockets. Her parent’s bayards.

 

She held them up and stared at them. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t hug her parents or confide in them. She couldn’t let her emotions get in the way of her goal. If they found out she was from the future, it would mess everything up, especially the timeline. If they did somehow find out, she was glad she was in a timeline where they were already together, so she wouldn’t have to jeopardize their relationship or make things awkward. However some part of her wished she could’ve watched them fall in love. 

 

Her thoughts wandered back to her friends back in the future. Surely they would’ve noticed she was gone by now. They were probably worried sick, frantically running around the castle. 

She misses them.

 

But she couldn’t turn back now. This was the only chance she would get to fix the future. The future where everything is destroyed. Where hope was lost. Yes she felt alone, scared, and pressured by the weight of the universe in her hands, but what could she do? She already went through and has no idea how to get back. She could do this on her own somehow. Just, somehow.

 

Kamille placed the two bayards under her pillow and laid back down, staring at the ceiling once again. She placed her arm over her eyes and silently cried. 

 

She can’t look back, she will not come back.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frantic footsteps rushed to where the lion hangar used to be. The three siblings were alarmed by Kat’s message over the speakers. 

 

Kamillia was missing.

 

Their last hope was the lion hangars. Maybe she was hanging around where blue or red used to be. She always went there when she was grieving. But once they got there, they were met with a broken time machine they thought they disabled and the two twins trying to put it together frantically.

 

A fair skinned girl with pink altean markings and long white hair with a single braid on the side, tried to stay strong. It was just a few days ago when she lost her mother, and now she loses the youngest on her team. She excused herself and quickly exited the room, not wanting the others to see her cry. 

 

A boy with a darker skin tone, fluffy, wild, white hair, and light blue altean markings, looked back towards his older sister worriedly. He figured he should go after her, but for now, he should give her some space. Everyone needed space right now. 

 

Another boy with a dark skin tone aswell, but darker blue altean markings, black wild, fluffy, hair and a gray headband around his hair, keeping his bangs out of his hair, but failing since his bangs still hung around his forehead, had his brows furrowed in thought. His mind was clouded in anger. He should’ve seen the signs when she started avoiding them. He should’ve confronted her but he didn’t. To let off steam, he stomped towards the training deck to fight some of the gladiators.

 

The two twins, who both shared dark skin and black hair were working on repairing the time machine. They were so focused in they didn’t notice the three siblings come in. 

 

The boy with a bowl cut and circular glasses, a little too big for his face, was on his laptop, trying to gain data from the time machine to see what time Kamille traveled back to. He pushed his glasses back up towards his nose and continued rapidly typing. 

 

Meanwhile, his sister, with straight short hair just at her shoulders and two buns at the side of her head, was separating the parts of the time machine, trying to figure out what needed to be repaired.

 

The five children were coping in different ways, but they all shared one thing in common. They were going to go get Kamille back themselves. One member of their family was missing, and they refused to lose anyone else.

 

Aulea Shirogane. Cole Shirogane. Clay Shirogane. Wren Garett. Kat Garret.

 

They weren’t complete without Kamillia Kogane. And they weren’t going to just leave her behind.

 

They had to go to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I kind of rushed it too because of band camp, so it could've been better but thank you for reading this chapter. I'll probably update sometime during the weekend next week. Also rip I start school soon so it's back to unwanted social interaction.
> 
> On another note, season 3 has got me shook with all the klance moments. I'm also hooked up on those clone shiro theories. Comments, ideas, kudos, are GREATLY appreciated, thank you for reading (oops I said this already)


	3. Ties That Bind Us - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamille starts to get closer to two members of the team, gaining their trust.

Settling into the castle was, well...not easy. It was kind of hard to just trust some random stranger who magically appeared on your ship with no explanation whatsoever. But, Kamille understood that. It was hard to trust people, especially in these times. She couldn’t blame them. If she were in their position, she’d probably avoid herself as much as possible as well. Somehow, they all got used to her and eventually, she became one of them. A part of the family.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

The people that first trusted Kamille wasn’t who she was expecting to be. It was Pidge and Allura. Back in the future, she wasn’t really close with Pidge and if anything, she was closer to Allura. That’s mainly because her aunt was always busy and glued to her devices. When she wasn’t working, she was hibernating in her room.

 

Kamille couldn’t blame her really. At that time she was just 10, but by then, they had already lost Lance, Shiro, and Matt. Losing three of her brotherly figures must’ve really taken a toll on her aunt. They didn’t know whether or not the three were actually dead or just captured, which caused her aunt to be completely focused on finding them. Dead or alive.

 

Things were different with her Aunt Allura. Allura would stay at the castle and watch over the kids while the other paladins were off on diplomatic missions. It wasn’t that Allura couldn’t fight, in fact she could probably beat everyone in this castle. However, someone needed to stay behind with Coran and that happened to be Allura. On some missions, Allura would have to be present, being the last Altean and all, so the kids would stay with Coran.

 

The kids never left the ship. One reason was that the missions were usually dangerous and they were far too young to be fighting. The other reason is for the sake of secrecy. The adults all agreed that it would be best to keep the children a secret from others. If the galra empire knew they had kids, there was the risk of them infiltrating the castle when the paladins were gone and them getting captured. They could also end up using the kids as a bargain in place of the lions. Of course, the six children were rebellious and snuck out of the castle once.

 

That was such a hectic day. Of course it had to be the day where Allura was away from the castle as well, leaving Coran alone with the kids. Coran was trustworthy, no one doubted that he was able to take care of the kids. However, the older bunch were able to outsmart him. Aulea was 10, and Cole, Kat, and Wren were 8. They weren’t planning to take Clay or Kamille since they were the youngest of the bunch. Clay having just turned 7 and Kamille being 5, turning 6 in a few weeks. The older four were planning this for a while. Kat and Wren would secretly program the escape pods so they wouldn’t get tracked or alerted when they would leave. Aulea would gather up any information she could about different planets such as maps, languages, and what to do and what not to do. Cole was in charge of making sure Coran and the youngest of the bunch didn’t find out about their plan. Once the paladins and Allura left for a diplomatic meeting and overnight stay with the king of the planet Amissa, the kids set their plan in action.

 

Kat and Wren would get the pod ready while Aulea made sure Coran was distracted by the younger two. Cole was busy making the dummies in their beds to make it look like they were in bed sleeping. In the dead hours of the night they made their way to the pod. Of course they brought hooded cloaks just in case the Amissians noticing the altean marks on Aulea and Cole. Once the four successfully left, muffled snickers were heard and of course Kamille and Clay snuck onto the ship.

 

Once they were on the planet they ended up getting lost and separated in the forest. Everything was fine when they were visiting the town until they stumbled upon that merchant. After eating food that they thought was free, they started to get scolded by the owner. With their sketchy outfits and blocked faces from their hood, they were mistaken as thieves and started getting chased. They all ended up getting separated and lost in the nearby forest.

 

When Coran notified everyone that the kids were missing, everyone started frantically looking for them. The king was even kind enough to send out guards to help with the search. Once some Amissians told them about six hooded figures running off into the forest the paladins quickly made their way there. They got the scolding of a lifetime and they haven’t left the castle since.

 

Those were the good memories. With Allura, Kamille would often play with her hair along with the mice. During those times, Aulea would be locked up in her room studying some kind of magic, while her younger brothers were play fighting with an injury just waiting to happen. The twins were probably up to another prank. They were always up to mischief.

 

The last time Allura took their eyes off of them for 5 minutes, they ended up programing all the gladiators to shoot out some kind of substance similar to silly string. Later that day, Keith bursted into the control room, not amused, with an arrange of colored stringy goo attached to his head. Everyone laughed which did not ease Keith’s temper. However the laughs stopped when someone else was sprayed with silly string. It became a battlefield. In the end, everyone was covered head to toe in silly string and even though it was fun, the twins still got in trouble.

 

When her and Coran were the only ones left, Allura took it upon herself to train the kids herself, picking up where their parents left off. In fact, all six of the children looked up to Allura. She was with them until the end. Kamille still remembered her lessons

 

The day Allura approached her was when Kamille was awkwardly standing around the castle halls while looking at her parent’s bayards.

 

“Salutations Kamille!” Allura greeted the somewhat lost brunette. Allura’s voice startled Kamille, making the girl jump and put her hands behind her back, hiding the two circular objects.

“Au-Princess! Good, um morning?” Kamille hesitantly replied unknownst what time it was. She secretly slipped the two objects into the back pockets of her shorts.

 

“Why it is the afternoon but I would like to ask you a question.” Allura responded excitedly.

 

“Sure, go ahead.”

  
“How about you, me, and Pidge all have a sleepover in my room?” Allura asked. Kamille stared at her in disbelief. It’s only been 3 quintants since she’s gotten here and Allura wanted to have a sleepover with _her_? I mean she’d be glad too but, how could she just trust her so easily? Taking the long silence as a no, Allura’s face fell.

  
“Oh I guess not, I understand, you can’t really trust us we’re strangers after all.” Allura said as she turned to walk away. Kamille snapped out of her shock and quickly took a few steps to catch up to Allura.

 

“No wait! I’d love to, I’m just a little shocked over the fact that you trust me enough to invite me to one” Kamille quickly reassured.

 

“Well there have been no attacks as of late so I thought it would be a good time to relax, plus I’ve always wanted to have one of those ‘girl’s night’,” Allura said as she turned around.

 

“This will be great!” Allura continued as she grabbed Kamille’s hands excitedly.

 

“Just bring your usual nightwear and whatever else you use when you sleep, I’ll see you at my room in a few vargas!” Allura said as she left probably to go to Pidge.

 

Kamille watched as Allura disappeared in the halls, her hand waving to her.

 

This was going to be an interesting night.

 

-time skip whoop-

 

After changing into their nightwear, Allura with a pink frilly top and poofy shorts, Pidge with sweatpants and a green t-shirt, and lastly, Kamille with a white shirt and purple shorts, they all sat on Allura’s round fluffy carpet. The mice were in the room too, sitting next to Allura.

 

Kamille took a second to look around Allura’s room. It was large, well, of course it was, she was a princess but she still looked around in amazement. The other two girls were staring at Kamille with dumbfounded looks. Kamille stopped looking around and stared back confused.

 

“Um, is there something wrong?”

 

“Do you always wear facemasks before you sleep?” Pidge asked gesturing to the green mess on Kamille’s face.

 

“I’ve always wanted to try a facemask but I think I’m having second thoughts” Allura added staring at the purple headband keeping Kamille’s bangs out of her face.

 

“Hey! I’m a teen that likes having clear skin is that so weird?” Kamille retorted crossing her arms and looking away.

 

“Besides when the war is over I want to look presentable.” she added.

 

“Right…”

 

“Maybe you and Lance can bond over face masks, where do you guys even get those?” Pidge asked. Kamille paused for just a quick second, then quickly regained her composure.

 

“Oh well, I usually just make mine, my parent taught me how.” She replied fondly.

 

“Maybe the next girls night we can try one all together.” Pidge said trying to cheer the girl up. After hearing this Allura’s eyes sparkled.

 

“I’m so excited for this, what do people usually do at a girl’s night?” Allura asked while the mice made their way towards Kamille and what she was holding.

 

“Well in my experience, we usually just eat food and talk about random things.” Pidge replied.

 

“We can’t really go into the kitchen, at this hour but we can still talk.” Allura replied.

 

“Actually before we say anything else, I’ve been wanting to ask this but I got distracted by the facemask ordeal, anyways, Kamille what are you holding?” Allura asked now noticing that the mice were near the stuffed toy in Kamille’s lap.

 

“Oh, my Dad gave this to me as soon as I was born! My uncle told me he even made it himself and that he had to redo it so many times that there was a giant pile of failed attempts.” Kamille explained happily.

 

“What is it? I’ve never seen that creature before.” Allura responded.

 

“My Dad said it’s a creature from Earth, a hiphop!”

 

“Wait what,” Pidge asked.

 

“A hiphop.”

“Actually I’m pretty sure that’s a hippo, as in a hippopotatomus, because I’ve never seen an animal called a ‘hiphop’ while I was on Earth.” Pidge explained but paused after she finished after seeing Kamille’s face.

 

“Kamille are you alright?” Allura asked.

 

“My whole life is a lie! My Dad better have some explaining to do once I see him again!” Kamille huffed.

 

“Changing the subject, what should we talk about now?” Allura said.

 

“Why don’t we talk about how you and Shiro have been getting closer recently?” Pidge added with a gleam in her glasses present. Allura looked back with an apparent blush clear on her face.

 

“That is utter nonsense! I don’t have any romantic feelings for Shiro at all!”

 

“I never said you had feelings for him Allura”

 

“I thought you two were already together were you not?”  
  
“Kamille how could you think that!?”

 

“Oh um well when I first got here you two stood very close to one another and in the next few days you guys acted very couple-y. I just assumed you two were together like Lance and Keith”

 

“See? Even Kamille sees the signs and she’s been here for only a couple of days.”

 

“Well what about you Pidge? You’ve been hanging out with Hunk a lot more often as well!” Allura retorted her face still red. It was Pidge’s turn for her face to turn to a red hue.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Pidge retorted.

 

“I’m talking about how when you got injured on the planet Curae mission, Hunk didn’t leave your side that entire time, and I see the looks you two give each other.”

 

“That never happened! I mean…”

 

“Pidge too?”

 

“Kamille I thought you were on my side! Do you have any boys in your life?” Pidge asked trying to change the subject.

 

“Oh well I never really thought of it because of the situation we were all in but I never really considered if I had feelings for any of the others.” Kamille responded thoughtfully.

 

“Wait there are more of you? Your age?” Allura asked in surprise. It took Kamille a few seconds to realize what she said. Her eyes widened in realization and started to respond in panic with frantic hand gestures.

 

“Uh yeah I mean, some other alien races traveled with us as well. Oh hey I think the mice are trying to tell us something.” The three girls turned to look at the mice who were imitating Lance and Hunk.

 

The three ended up talking for hours until they all fell asleep on the carpet. They ended up oversleeping the next morning. Coran found it odd that Allura wasn’t awake yet so he went to her room to go check on her.

 

“Hello? Princess? Are you okay?” Coran said as he knocked. He was only met with silence and Coran grew more concerned.

 

“Princess I’m coming in.” Coran continued as he opened the door. His worries were soon gone as he was met with the sight of Allura, Pidge, and Kamille sprawled out on the carpet sleeping peacefully. Coran smiled and went to get a blanket to cover the girls. He would let them sleep in just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I'm sorry for this really late chapter it's been like a month. I've been busy since school just started and teachers deciding to just pile a buttload of projects to do. Anyways I met Jeremy Shada at San Francisco Comic con a few days ago so that really motivated me to start writing a new chapter. 
> 
> I originally wanted to put how Kamille got closer with the whole team on one chapter but it ended up getting too long so I had to separate them into separate chapters. Also sorry if it seems a bit rushed too...I promise I'll try to get more chapters up sometime this week to make up for that month absence ahhh. If you're still reading this(or reading it at all tbh) you're amazing and you do you. If you want follow my twitter @okayla_doki and we can just talk about random voltron things if you want because I need more friends lol.
> 
> Anyways, Comments, ideas, kudos, are GREATLY appreciated, and thank you for reading!


	4. Ties That Bind Us - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamille bonds with Lance and Coran, but maybe her secret is finally out?

The next person trust her was Lance, and Coran. Back then she had absolutely loved her Papa. He’d always tell stories about Earth, braid her hair, and would even let her ride in the lions with him at times much to her Dad’s dismay. 

Her time with her Papa was cut short after the incident happened. She was just 8 years old back then. Kamille never saw her Dad like that before. Once he’d found out what had happened, he just broke down, hugging Kamille, cradling her head in his neck while he sobbed. She didn’t know what was happening back then she was too young to know. 

Since his death Kamille started taking an interest in the things that Lance liked to try and feel closer to him. 

Coran was around the 2nd longest coming after Allura. He was all of the children’s appointed babysitter when everyone else had to go on a mission. He was the goofy grandpa-uncle, gruncle, that everybody loved. He rarely got mad at the kids and whenever they were with him the room would be filled with laughter. Of course there were a few days where the kids pulled a few pranks on him but Coran just couldn’t get mad at those adorable faces. 

But they lost everyone in the future. Even Coran. 

It was ultimately the kids’ fault that they lost Coran no matter how much Allura assured them that it wasn’t. Despite all her reassuring words, the kids felt incredibly guilty. It was their fault that they thought stealing back Hunk’s bayard wasn’t going to have consequences. An entire fleet came and tracked them making it impossible for them to escape without the ships following them. So Coran made the sacrifice, letting Allura teleport the castle. They got the bayard back, but at the price of Coran’s life. Kat and Wren were so guilty, they never touched their father’s bayard again. 

The day Lance and Coran grew close to Kamille was the day an alarm went off for a drill. It just happened to be in the ungodly hours of the morning. Well, a space morning.

It seemed like ages ago the last time they were woken up by the castle alarms. This time, each paladin came with their bayards, unlike last time. Allura still ended up scolding them about how they were all a few tics late when she realized Kamille was missing.

“Wait a tic, where’s Kamille?” Allura questioned. As if on cue, Kamille was at the door, clearly still half asleep. Her chocolate locks were down with loose strands tousled and out of place. She was in her usual pajamas and her skin glowing probably because she had just washed her facemask off. Kamille started dazedly walking towards the group. Everyone just watched as she struggled and stumbled towards them. Stifling a yawn she turned towards them.

“What’s with the loud alarm clock Allura?” Kamille asked voice hoarse. Everyone looked at her worriedly, she looked sick.

“Kamille are you alright?” Shiro asked concern evident in his voice. Lance walked up to Kamille and put the back of his hand on her forehead and neck.

“Oh quiznak she’s burning up!”

“Was there anything she did recently that caused the fever?” Keith asked joining his boyfriend near Kamille.

“It could be because we slept on the floor without a blanket when Kamille, Pidge, and I had a sleepover” Allura responded as she looked towards Kamille.

“But I feel just fine.”

“Same here.” Pidge followed after.

“Maybe she’s sensitive to the cold?” Lance suggested as he gave her his signature green jacket. 

“We should get her to a healing pod either way.” Shiro said.  
“Actually the healing pod can’t heal sicknesses, only physical and internal injuries,” Coran stated.

“She’s just going to have to get better the good old fashioned way.” He continued. 

“I’m totally fine!” Kamille interrupted with her hoarse voice, totally not fine.

“Now now listen here missy you’re going back to your bed whether you like it or not.” Lance scolded as he ushered Kamille back to her room.

Kamille had no choice but to listen and was walking to her room with Lance. Once they got into the purple colored room, Lance rushed her back into her bed, making her lay down and double checking to make sure that the blanket was covering all of her body. He got a small cloth from the side of her room, went to the bathroom to soak it in cold water, and placed it on her hot forehead.

This is when Lance got the chance to really look at her room, taking note of the face masks.

“So I see you’re into skin care, where did you even get these?” Lance questioned.

Kamille groggily responded saying,

“My papa showed me how to make my own creams and face masks since we were away from Earth.” Lance looked excited and started opening the containers filled with the creams. 

“The consistency is so nice and it looks very well made, your pa taught you well!” Lance responded enthusiastically.

Kamille just smiled thinking of the ironicness in this situation.

“Now, I’ll be leaving but when I come back, you better still be in bed little missy” Lance nagged. Kamille just responded in a weak laugh. It was nice to have her Papa be worried and care for her again. It was nice to have a father’s love again. 

Lance made his way to the door but saw Coran on his way out.

“Oh, hey Coran, visiting Kamille with some….soup?” He questioned.

“Why yes! This is Pollum Pulmenti, a dish that Alteans usually give to others when they are sick, it helps them get better!” Coran replied enthusiastically. 

“Well okay then, I’ll leave you to it Coran!” He said as he left the room to see if he could try to find other ways to make her feel better without medicine. 

“That’s it! I’ll make her some honey lemon tea, Lance style!” Lance beamed in the hallways. It was his secret tea recipe which he usually gave to his siblings when they were sick. He took note earlier of Kamille’s groggy voice so he was sure it would help. Lance went off to the kitchen, hoping Hunk would be there to help him find Alien ingredients that would be the equivalent to honey and such.

 

Meanwhile, back in Kamille’s room, Coran was watching her eat the soup. To Kamille’s surprise, it tasted just like chicken soup. Coran watched as she slowly blew on the dish and slurped up the soup. He took this moment to say what was on his mind.

“Kamille, your parents, they’re Lance and Keith, aren’t they?” He said as he looked at her seriously.

At this, Kamille immediately spit out the Pollum that was in her mouth in shock and quickly tried to refute him.

“Whatthatscrazyidontknowwhatyoumeanimeanhowcanibetheirchildidontevenknowthemandtheyrebothmalesthatsabsolutelyimpossible” she splurted out in a panic. Coran looked amused at this reaction.

“Wow! I haven’t seen anyone talk that fast ever since I was still in my younger years!”

“But Kamille, the others may not notice, but I do.” Coran said as he began to explain.

“Whenever you look at Keith and Lance, you always have a sad look in your eyes, but you have no reason to be sad unless you have a crush on one of them?” To which Kamille started shaking her head no rapidly.

“Not to mention the similarities between all of you. I mean it’s like you’re their child, which I think you are!”

“So tell me Kamille, what happened in the future that made you come back? Tell Uncle Coran everything.” He finished with a smile. At this, Kamille broke down crying, hugging Coran tightly, the soup cold and forgotten.

“Everyone DIED! We were all so lost and we didn’t know what to do! We were going to get killed and voltron was gone but I went back on my own without alerting the others! I should’ve at least told them goodbye oh what do I do! How do I keep my feelings back from wanting to hug my parents, I can’t handle this burden!” Kamille sobbed out.

Kamille’s room was just full of echoing sobs as she finally found someone to relieve all her stress to. She was in it alone and she was still just a kid. Coran was there with her, comforting the poor girl as she continued sobbing.

All he could do was pet the poor girl’s hair and say reassuring words.

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be better in time. Everyone in the castle is starting to warm up to you! Sooner or later, you’ll gain enough trust for you to tell the truth to everyone.”

 

“My dad doesn’t even trust me! His glares were always towards people that would hurt his family, but now it’s directed at me! I miss his reassuring smiles and headpats” she cried out. Coran didn’t interrupt, letting her continue to spill out her feelings she’s been bottling up for so long now.

“My papa has been dead since I was a young girl! Seeing him alive and happy for the first time in years….did you know how hard it was to hold back?” 

“I try and I try and I try. I’m the one that has the be strong for the others, I’m the one who can’t mess things up! Why did the universe chose me!? Why did it have to be them!? Why can’t I look my parents in the eye!? WHY AM I SO-” She paused and took a few breaths since she was hyperventilating.

“Why am I so alone...?” she finished off, her voice quiet and almost a whisper

“You may feel alone now, but now that you’re on this ship, you’re a part of the family now. We will take care of you and I’m sure as a whimzhopper that when Keith and Lance find out you’re their daughter, they’ll never let you leave their sight!” 

“You’re young, and you were born and raised in a war. You deserved better than that I’m sorry. I may not be all good at comforting, but when the time comes, I will assure you that Keith and Lance will indeed be there for you.”

“It may not be your old family, but we’ll all do our best to make up for it.” He added on.

Kamille looked up at Coran with tears still flowing.

 

“Now dry those tears little one, I’m sure Lance will be coming back any second now!” As he said this, Kamille started immediately drying her tears and wiping her snot. When she was done, she looked up at Coran with her slightly puffy eyes.

“Thank you Uncle Coran.” She said with a lighthearted smile.

 

Meanwhile, while Lance was coming back with his tea for Kamille, Allura quickly got his attention.

“Lance, your bayard was left in my room.” She explained handing the blue object to him.

He could only look at her in confusion, pulling out the same exact one from his pocket.

“I’ve had my bayard with me this entire time, what is that?” He questioned pointing his finger at the object in Allura’s hand.

“Maybe it’s a toy or something Pidge made, we can ask about it later.” Lance added on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Children of the broken future….how foolish of you” A figure was looking on as they watched the rest of the kids prepare to go back to the past.

“So desperate to cling onto hope that you travel back? HAH not only are you dooming yourselves, but also the lives of your precious young parents!” The figure had a grim smirk on their face.

Crossing their legs and resting their head on their palm, they evilly looked onto the sight that was before them.

“I won’t interfere. How lovely would it be to see them disappear and watch their faces as they realize they jeopardize their own existence!”

“I might even tag along Hah! Those poor children. If only they gave into me. It’s shame to see them suffer like this.” The dark figure stood up, and got ready to travel with them discreetly.

“I mean, I hope they do know, even if they do manage to change the future, they’ll disappear either way.”

“Different past, different future. They will cease to exist!” They said followed by malicious laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even say anything, sorry I neglected this for so long. Life is just really shit sometimes. I will try to update as much as I can, since I already have the next few chapters written, but no promises. My current situation is just bleh right now so I will do my best. I'm also so far behind on Voltron, like what in the whoo hah happened while I was dying out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story *hugs*. Honestly I don't know what I'm doing and this story isn't beta'd(?) if that's what it's called. So it's guaranteed there will be spelling errors, grammar issues, and stuff that doesn't make sense.
> 
> As I said before, this is a story based on fire emblem awakening and it's also my first fic. Any ideas, comments, questions, or kudos are GREATLY appreciated because I feel like I'll hit a writers block at some part of the story. Regarding updates, I'll try to update once a week, most likely on weekends. I'll let you all know if I'm not able to update for a certain period of time. Again thanks for reading this!


End file.
